


Meet Me In The Hallway

by AestheticPrkjmn, orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, M/M, Smut, daddy hwitaek, little wooseok, no smut yet, sad wooseok, trans wooseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticPrkjmn/pseuds/AestheticPrkjmn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We don’t talk about it, it’s something we don’t do.”—alternatively; hwitaek wants to make his baby feel good, but instead accidentally gives him dysphoria.





	Meet Me In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> dear trans readers; please don’t hate me. im just a gay boy trying something different?

Wooseok kisses Hwitaek back. It’s wet and harsh and Hwitaek bites his lips so they’ll swell.

They pull away, much to Wooseok’s disappointment, so that Hwitaek can pull down on the other’s pants.

Wooseok hesitates, his hand suddenly grabbing at the other’s. He starts shaking his head, lower lip pouted, eyes low.

“Baby, Daddy wants to touch you...” Hwitaek hums, lifting Wooseok’s hand away.

The boy shakes his head again, but doesn’t put other protests up, so Hwitaek continues unbuttoning his jeans. Almost immediately, like the button was holding in his emotions, Wooseok starts crying.

Hwitaek lifts his hand quickly, cradling his baby’s cheek, “oh baby...” he frowns, pulling Wooseok into his lap, “it’s okay, baby. Don’t cry. Daddy won’t touch you if you don’t want it.” He lifts his partner’s chin, wiping his tears and kissing his nose.

Wooseok lowers his gaze again, scared he upset Hwitaek. He shifts, and curls into his Daddy’s chest, snuggling close, like he’s searching for protection.

Hwitaek rubs his back gently, humming softly in his chest, his body rocking slowly as to calm Wooseok.

After a while of silence, Hwitaek speaks up, “Baby, why were you crying?” He asks softly, leaning back and lifting Wooseok’s chin up again.

Wooseok doesn’t want to look at Hwitaek, he avoids looking directly at him, and he pulls his chin away. He just stays silent.

“Baby, you have to tell me, so I don’t do it again.” He urges, combing through raven hair with soft fingers.

“I...I...” Wooseok tries, unable to formulate a sentence in this headspace. He huffs, pouting his lower lip, making the other smile softly, “I... I don’t have... boy parts, Daddy.” He looks up, frowning, tears welling in his eyes once more.

Hwitaek’s expression changes to a sad awe. He hugs Wooseok to him again, “Baby, you’re my baby boy, your parts don’t matter to Daddy.”

Wooseok huffs again, obviously disagreeing, as he cuddles back into the elder’s chest. He starts falling asleep almost immediately, crying having made him sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> also! i’m looking for a beta-reader / editor!
> 
> if you’re interested please email me; 03nicholasmcneil@gmail.com
> 
> from there we can discuss other means of contacting each other (imessage, instagram, etc.) and what i’d like you to help with. thank you so much!


End file.
